worksinprogrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Ciel's First Contract
Ciel's First Contract Chapter One~ Ciel Phantomhive waves goodbye, and the hushed cries of Ciel's departure spreads. Although he rarely cries, he did, tears flowing fresh from his glimmering blood eyes. Sebastion conforted him, as best he could. It was his job as a butler, of course. Ciel wiped his tears, as the chain weaves in his head, gears turning. He looks up and says quietly,"Sebastion, you shan't treat me like this forever.." Sebastion only smiled, his eyes shining. Although he most likely knew the answer, he seemed to want to hear it coming from Ciel."How so?" He asked, in his most innocent, curious voice. Ciel only pointed to his eyes, too unfocused and broken to say something still blurry and unbelievable. Sebastion smiled, almost assuming that would be his precise reply. "You know." Sebastion said slowly... "Souls are something great to eat. I bet you would love to have one. They are worth well to work for.. as well.." He continued. Ciel shot a glare of fallen apart disbelief, and shot up, yelling angrily,"I wish to harm NO MORE PEOPLE!!" His yell made the horses abruptly come to a stop. He cracked the whip, assuring them they should keep going, and they did. "Ciel, you are a demon now.. It's a part of you. You are supposed to be like this. Besides, you'd be helping them- until the end. There's no difference other then that their life would be better, in exchange for their after life..." He smiles, continuing before the boy could object."Even then, you will help someone, and have quite the meal.." Sebastion was right. He was a demon now, and there's no turning back. No being the queen's guard dog, no friends, nor family, or anything. They didn't even have a place to be. Other than away from the others.. Meanwhile~ Moonlight filled the room, as she gazed outward, a stale, traumatised, miserable look patered on her face. She had a beautiful dark blue dress on, long sleeves that could drape on the ground, but is now waving in the wind, and a sapphire necklace that wound around her neck. She wasn't exactly up for fashion, and definitely not today... She had very long, blue grey hair, ending in zig-zagged lightning bolt shapes, and long bangs. Her eyes were a dark blue, like a mixture of the deep sea, and midnight sky. Her name was Zazara, princess of England, and soon to marry and be a queen. But she didn't want that. Zazara had to be frced to marry a sick man with sick plans. She looked at herself and shivered as the memory of his smiling and tugging on her sleeve cautiously and slowly, the words slithering out of his mouth...'You're mine...' Zazara took a long, deep, breath. She couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't live to marry a man with such twisted thoughts... She stepped out of the window, feeling the breeze call out to her. She almost slipped, but managed to stand on the ridge of the balcony. Zazara took a deep breath looking down. Fear engulfed her, but there was a want- a need to jump... She could control herself no longer. Zazara closed her eyes, and slipped her left foot, and began to fall foward, and was soon free falling closer and closer to the ground... Chapter 2~ Suddenly, the wind shifted and, somehow, Zara was falling sideways. She eventually came to a land, realizing she was in someone's arms. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing a kind smile, and red eyes. Was she dead? "Now it wouldn't nesessarily be smart to go off falling off a building, would it?" The voice came smoothly out of his mouth, it seemed unsettling, but she could get used to it. "Don't scare her, Sebastion.." A voice said, folloed by footsteps. This voice, unlike the other, was more appealing, more than appealing, even. It had seemed to catch Zara, and she tried to look over to see where the voice was coming from. It was a boy, about her age, dark blue-ish black-ish short hair, and a blue eye, the other was covered by a patch. The look he had- it was something she had adored many times over. It was very appealing. But she couldn't stop thinking about a man being able to catch girls from tall buildings, moreover with red eyes, and a boy seemingly calm and used to him... The boy turned to Zara, as his lips twitched, as if trying very hard to smile, but he failed. "Are you hurt, m'lady?" He bowed slightly, recognizing the outfit she was wearing, and could see his sword and sheath. It reminded her of how excellent she was at sword duelling... She shook her head focusing, and stuttering a,"No.." in response. He frowned. Not likely because Zara was hurt, but because she had attempted to kill herself."We should take her back to safety, in her castle..." the man- supposedly Sebastion, said. I twitched, and half yelled,"N-no! I can't go back! Please! Don't take me there!" Both of them had suspicious looks, until the boy said,"How so? Why did you attempt to kill yourself?" I stared at him, frightened. I didn't know how to put it... I only realized too late that I had a look of depression, sadness, and no hope in my face. Sebastion and the boy exchanged glances, until Sebastion said,"I'm Sebastion, and this here is Ciel, Ciel Pha-" Sebastion was inturrupted by a shove from the boy."I can likely say it myself just fine.." He shot a glare, and then his hostile look softened when his eyes met mine."I am Ciel Phamtomhive of the-" He hesitated, remembering something."... Just.. call me Ciel.." I nodded, as Sebastion let me down on the ground. I shuffled my feet, almost glad to be alive and on the ground upright."I... I am.... Princess Zazara Mauddib.... Daughter of.. Queen Victoria.." Ciel and Sebastion exchanged glances again, and immediately bow, calling Zara by my formal name, and saying,'Please to meet you your majesty!' She almost wanted to laugh, but, frankly she lost it, and had no intention to be happy now. Instead, Zara frowned and softened her eyes. Sebastion suddenly tied things together, and gave Ciel a very peculiar look. Zara began to grow a little suspicious. Ciel looked back at him, and nodded, as if they were talking in between their minds. They lifted themselves back up, and Ciel took a deep breath. He looked around, looking for words. His eyes suddenly meet Zara's, equivelent colors matching in the moonlight. "You shan't look so down, your majesty... What is the matter?" Ciel said, now curious. Zara looked up and finally said,"I'm forced to marry... It's... just..." she shuffled my feet, rubbing her arm protectingly, and uncomfortably. "I just... I don't want to be there anymore.... He is sick and twisted.... and I...." Tears come to her eyes. Suddenly, Ciel takes a step forward, and lightly puts his hands on Zara's shoulders. He whispers something, and she suddenly fall asleep. She wakes in a forest, whispers go around."Zazara," A familiar voice calls, as the wind stirs, and the dragon of Zara's dream appears. Zara was always obessed with dragons. The dragon had blue eyes alike with hers, but different, more like... Ciel's.... "Zazara," The voice beckoned once more."Make a wish... and I will protect you- until the end..." Zara look up in disbelief. This was a chance, to stay away from him, to be free, to be protected... To have someone by her side... She closes her eyes.... and goes closer.... "Yes.... I wish...." Zara wakes in a comfortable head. She looks around, trying to recall last night. A knock was heard from a door across the room, and the door creaked open. Then she remembered.. She revealed her hand, showing her palm, she turned it downwards, and there it was. The dark blue marking glowing on the back of her hand. "Your Majesty, Zazara, are you awake?" Chapter 3~ Zazara, Ciel, and Sebastion now live in a mansion much like Ciel's old one, but is mostly different as far as color and style goes. Splashing colors of blue was everywhere. Within the humble mansion, a new story begins... Zara sighs as she looks at some papers on the table. It seems as if many things were happening now. But luckily not as much... 'peculiar' things. Zara raises a brow as she sees an article, reading,"Mysterious man robs bank, and vanishes out of thin air with money" "Ciel," Zara called. "Come look at this." Ciel walks over beside her with an ,"Mmmmf?" His mouth half full of breakfast scones. He swallows it quickly and looks over her shoulder."What is it?" Zara simply points to the article, and looks at him, curious to see his reaction. Ciel and Zara had grown offly close to each other. Sebastion had definitely noticed, as he passed by, he gave a smile, and continued walking, doing other business. Ciel eventually gave off the same look Zara had, and frowned. Zara eventually rolled up the news paper, and lightly tossed it on the table. "I'm curious. Should we investigate?" Zara asked. She never done something like this before. Ciel only smiled, crossing his arms. He hadn't done something like this in a while, and has been longing to do it. "Sure. I'm good at these type of things..." Zara only smiled, and got up to stretch. (Unfinished chapter)